


to the union of what happens, once in a lifetime

by Local_Irregularities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Man Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, IM SO SOFT, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, sam gives a lil speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Irregularities/pseuds/Local_Irregularities
Summary: Sam has a best-man speech prepared on the day of their wedding, and Dean is full of love. (as much as he can admit, anyways.)Written for the #DeanCasWedding on Twitter and Tumblr!
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (vaguely alluded to)
Kudos: 65





	to the union of what happens, once in a lifetime

"I'm uh, really excited about this, actually," Sam starts off, with a classic nervous adjusting of his bowtie. "I think I'm allowed to say that I've never seen Dean so happy."

Oh. There it is. Corny ass. He pretends not to notice Claire and Jack looking at him so intensely.

"Just seeing Dean and Cas together, you can tell they've changed each other. Especially if you met them," Sam adds, making a mockingly disgusted face for good measure when he stares at the crowd, they're all laughing. The _audacity,_ at Dean’s own wedding no less? He feels so offended he can hardly muster nothing but a prominent middle finger to his little brother's face. Dean notes with amusement on how Kelly covers Jack's eyes. He also notes to himself that there hasn’t been a ring on his hand for years.

"I know Dean and I don't come from the top shelf, I know it's hard to live with us, especially with Dean," Sam jokes again. He looks out towards the crowd, making eye contact with some people and widens his eyes in mock surprise. He turns back to Cas.

"But Cas, I can safely say you've made him happier than I ever thought possible, you've given him more than I could ever thank you for."

Dean chews on a cupcake. "Oh my god, you're so corny,"

Sam stares. "You know what? You're ridiculous," He makes a point to use Bitch Face #47 (I'm Tired of Your Shit, Dean) just to rain on Dean's parade.

With a much more eager look of lighthearted contempt, Sam gently places the paper he wrote his speech in on the table, before continuing, much brighter and surprisingly sinisterly. "I've been waiting for this for so long I probably went insane." He starts. Oh no.

"They're both idiots, it's been hard watching them crush on each other for so long. I'd say I'm surprised they only became official now, but I'm not, maybe because Dean doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

Oh my god, this _bitch._ Dean tries to glare at him until holes burn into Sam's face.

"I almost thought this whole thing was impossible, but we've been through way too much, don't you think?" Sam thinks aloud, chuckling a little at rather traumatizing memories with the crowd.

His tone softens, and he stares hard at Dean and Cas, smiling soft and lovingly and proud. "You both deserve so much, I'm so proud of both of you." He turns to Cas, intensely and with nothing but gratitude and brotherly love.

"Cas, thank you for saving us, thank you for changing us, thank you so much for loving Dean the way you do." He starts, and Dean tries to wave his hand off dismissively, keep up the butch facade out of habit. But then Sam shares a devious look with Cas, the one Dean catalogued as Grin #67 (You WILL be embarrassed.) and now Dean is slightly intimidated.

"Dean, you know I love you too, but, you should let Cas and everyone else here show you how much you really mean to them." Sam has a shit eating grin on as he assesses the cheers erupting from the crowd. The _motherfucker._

"Did you plan this?" Dean accuses, with pretend surprise and pretend anger that he didn't truly wish were real.

Cas and Sam share another excited and ironically devilish look. "Absolutely," Cas grins at him and it feels warm and soft and Dean thinks he's going to drown in his own bubbling love and emotions for the umpteenth time this evening.

"To the union of what happens once in a lifetime," Sam smiles and his eyes are tearing up and Dean wants to call him names jokingly but he's so so giddy he can barely speak.

"I would like everyone gathered here today to vocalize any and all appreciation for our two grooms!"

Dean's heart races as he watches everyone in the crowd stand up, cheering furiously and clapping. They're all friends and frenemies, but they feel like family, no, they _are_ family. It feels like home, and so what if Dean cries? So what if he rushes and tackles Cas and Sam to the fucking _ground_ in glee as Eileen laughs at their antics? The ensuing affectionate but violent dogpile instigated by well, himself (and who he assumes is Jack and Claire), hurts and it knocks the air out of him, but he's never felt lighter.

He can hear the shouts of admiration and appreciation and love from his _family that he chose_ and Dean thinks he'll be riding this high for the rest of his life.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ He asks himself.

Cheers and shouts answer without ever needing to hear him ask.


End file.
